tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Goes Fishing
Thomas Goes Fishing is the twelfth episode of the first season. It aired in the Shining Time Station episodes Faith, Hope and Anxiety and Is Anybody There?. Plot Thomas wants to go fishing and is annoyed when the other engines say, "Engines don't go fishing". However, he unknowingly gets the chance when the water column at the junction breaks down and his crew must use a bucket to pull water from the river to fill his tanks. Thomas later develops a pain in his boiler because of a blocked feed pipe. Thomas is stopped in a siding as the driver summons an inspector and the Fat Controller. They look inside Thomas' tank and deduce that fish were collected in the bucket along with water. Thomas' crew fish them out with instruction from the Fat Controller and have a lunch of fish and chips. The Fat Controller asks if Thomas has learned his lesson and Thomas says that he has and that fishing is too uncomfortable. Characters * Thomas * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) Locations * Elsbridge * Elsbridge Viaduct * Ffarquhar Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. * Stock footage from Thomas' Train and Thomas and the Trucks is used. * This is the first episode to have the same title in the US and UK. * George Carlin's narration of this episode has been broadcasted on TV but not released for VHS, and it has not yet been commissioned for a DVD or digital release at present. * The Italian title of this episode is "The Trains Do Not Go Fishing!". In Japan this episode is called "Thomas and the Fishing". In Finland this episode is called "Thomas Locomotive in Fish". Goofs * In one scene, Annie and Clarabel are facing the wrong way. * The river water is brown when it is lifted in the bucket, but when it is poured into Thomas' tank it is clear. * Thomas' driver was said to have hung "DANGER" signs on Thomas' front and back, but they are propped a few metres in front of and beside him. * Thick pencil marks are visible on the "DANGER KEEP AWAY" signs. * In the American narration by George Carlin, listen carefully after the Fat Controller says "Mmmm . . . " Ringo Starr can be faintly heard saying "Mmmm . . . " in the background. * When the men are first seen with the "DANGER" signs, the red lining around Thomas' number is torn. * Thomas is wearing Percy's tired face in some shots. * Studio equipment can be seen when Thomas says, "Bother! I'm thirsty!" and when the Inspector looks inside Thomas' tank. * When the Inspector clambers up to check Thomas' tanks, Thomas abruptly stops hissing steam. But when the Inspector comes down, he is hissing steam again and once the Fat Controller climbs up, the steam vanishes. Then again, when the Fat Controller asks Thomas' driver how the fish got there, the steam reappears! And throughout all of this, the hissing sound continues even when Thomas is not letting off steam. Gallery File:ThomasGoesFishingUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasGoesFishingtitlecard2.png|1985 UK title card File:ThomasGoesFishingrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:ThomasGoesFishingoriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:ThomasandtheTrucks43.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheGuard15.png File:ThomasGoesFishing.png File:ThomasGoesFishing1.png|The Fat Controller looks in Thomas' tank File:ThomasGoesFishing2.png|Thomas and James File:ThomasGoesFishing3.png|Thomas at Elsbridge File:ThomasGoesFishing4.png|Thomas wearing Percy's tired face File:ThomasGoesFishing5.png|Thomas on the bridge File:ThomasGoesFishing6.png File:ThomasGoesFishing7.png File:ThomasGoesFishing8.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGoesFishing9.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgoesFishing10.png File:ThomasgoesFishing11.png File:ThomasgoesFishing12.PNG File:ThomasgoesFishing13.PNG File:ThomasgoesFishing14.PNG File:ThomasgoesFishing15.PNG File:ThomasgoesFishing16.PNG File:ThomasgoesFishing17.PNG File:ThomasgoesFishing18.PNG File:ThomasGoesFishing19.png File:ThomasGoesFishing20.png File:ThomasGoesFishing21.png File:ThomasGoesFishing22.png File:ThomasGoesFishing23.png File:ThomasGoesFishing24.png File:ThomasGoesFishing25.png File:ThomasGoesFishing26.png File:ThomasGoesFishing28.png File:ThomasGoesFishing29.png File:ThomasGoesFishing30.png File:ThomasGoesFishing31.png File:ThomasGoesFishing32.png File:ThomasGoesFishing33.png File:ThomasGoesFishing34.png File:ThomasGoesFishing35.png|Thomas' guard File:ThomasGoesFishing36.png File:ThomasGoesFishing37.png File:ThomasGoesFishing38.png File:ThomasGoesFishing39.png File:ThomasGoesFishing40.png File:ThomasGoesFishing41.png File:ThomasGoesFishing42.png File:ThomasGoesFishing43.png File:ThomasGoesFishing44.png File:ThomasGoesFishing45.png File:ThomasGoesFishing46.png File:ThomasGoesFishing47.png File:ThomasGoesFishing48.png File:ThomasGoesFishing49.png File:ThomasGoesFishing50.png Episode Video:Thomas Goes Fishing - British narration|UK narration Video:Thomas Goes Fishing - Ringo Starr American narration|Ringo Starr US narration Video:Thomas Goes Fishing - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin US narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes